Sasuke's Reign
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: When Sasuke takes over the Leaf Village, things become a nightmare for Sakura. WARNING: OOCness and RAPE! SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Excuse any mistakes of grammar/spelling/etc. My editor's alarm went off when she heard 'rape' and 'M,' and rightfully so: this is GRAPHIC and HEAVY. So, I'm on my own!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #1<strong>

Boom! An explosion sounded at the end of the hokage office. Smoke flowed everywhere. A feminine scream sounded almost as soon as it stopped.

A figure emerged from the top of the building. He spoke in a loud but relaxed tone, "Your hokage is dead and I will be taking over Konoha from now on." It was Sasuke who spoke.

People began mumbling thinking some ninja were going to take care of the problem but no one moved. "Your probably wondering why no one is disposing of me as we speak. That's because I made sure all high ranked ninja were out of the village along with most of the anbu, but they won't move until they get orders from anyone who is of a higher rank."

People began to panic and run for the gates but a large snake blocked it so no one could escape. Sakura began telling people where the emergency buildings were when a voice stopped her, "I won't let the village be taken over by someone like you!" Konohamaru yelled at Sasuke who had come down from the roof of the hokage office.

"So we have our first rebel.", Sasuke grabbed Konohamaru by the front of his shirt. "Do you know how much mercy I show for renegades like you?"

Out of the blue a kuni cut Sasuke's hand making him drop Konohamaru. "I may not know but I won't let you go around harassing kids!", Sakura ran up, her fist full of energized chakra.

Sasuke caught her fist when she was about to punch him in the face. "I see so you will be the first punished." He disappeared along with the terrified Sakura.

When Sakura opened her eyes again they were in the maximum security prison. "I was going to take you over here anyway but since you stood up for that brat it was a lot easier. Don't try and resist I'm only saying that as a warning. Also don't try and escape you won't like what I will have in store as your punishment.", he pulled her by her wrist to a cell with a red curtain behind the bars so you couldn't see inside.

He took out a key and opened the cell. Inside were a bed, a night stand, some books, paper, pens and a toilet. Sasuke pushed Sakura inside. She landed hard on the bed.

"Are you ready for your punishment?", he asked standing above her.

"There's nothing you can do to me that will break me!" She spat on his face.

"You just made things a lot worse for yourself." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and with his hand and grabbed her other wrist with his other hand. He jumped on top of her keeping her down. "Now be a good girl and don't struggle." He placed his lips over hers. He opened her lips with his and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sakura shut her eyes tightly so she didn't have to look. Hot tears formed at the side of her eyes.

_Please stop_, she wanted to shout but he wouldn't even if she begged him to. She felt the grip release on her wrist and heard a zipper while also feeling a cold rush of air her chest. Sakura could feel a hand moving in her bra, touching, squeezing, feeling. He moved his hand down by her skirt and slid off her skirt with her underwear. Sasuke then pushed his finger in.

Sakura felt the pain rush through her body. She moved her free hand and tried to get him off by pushing his chest with her chakra. But she couldn't control her chakra. _I don't have any chakra_, Sakura thought. _But when did I use it all? I did use some chakra to punch Sasuke but I only used some not all. It has to be the room! Some how it's draining my chakra. _

Something sharp was on her chest. She just barely opened her eyes to see Sasuke was using his sword to cut open her bra.

In a rush of adrenaline she pushed him off and shouted, "Stop it! Get away from me!". She moved backwards with the little energy she had left.

"Keep resisting if you want. It just turns me on.", Sasuke smirked. "See for yourself.". He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand.

She couldn't resist him. He moved his other hand and wrapped it around the back of Sakura's head. Sasuke pulled her hand into his pants and placed it over his penis. In one movement he snapped her head down so the only thing she could look at was his lower body.

She shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look, but Sasuke shook her head so she would have to look. "Stop this… please…", Sakura begged him. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"You haven't been punished yet, Sakura. That was just for my pleasure. I'll give you your punishment now so you won't have to suffer.", Sasuke let go of her head and grabbed her other wrist and pushed her down so her head was hanging off the bed. He moved his hand to keep her head up. Sasuke moved his head up and licked her neck making sure to get every inch of skin. When he spoke again his voice was softer and more caring, "I'm scaring you aren't I? I promised myself I wouldn't scare you anymore no matter what. I hate the look on your face when I do."

She looked at him terror obviously in her eyes. "That look you're giving me right now. I hate seeing fear in your eyes. Back during the chunin exams when you were holding on to me as if I was going to disappear. When you saw me for the first time after three years. I hated the look of pain on your face. I only wanted to see you smile after those times. Even when I tried to kill you, I hoped you would smile before you go. So at least I could remember you with a smile. But, Naruto got in the way." Sasuke chuckled. "The funny thing is if Naruto hadn't gotten in the way I would have just cut your pants off."

Her eyes just widened with fear. "Why are you doing this?" she asked still shaking with fear.

"I've told you before. I want to destroy Konoha."

"But you simply took over and-"

"Slowly, Sakura. I want to slowly destroy the Konoha, from the inside. To make them all suffer. Especially the elders who wanted my clan dead."

"Then why don't you target them instead of all these innocent people!"

"Because none of them are innocent!" Sasuke huffed and spoke more quietly. "They all have a role to play in the extinction of my clan. So they all must be taken out. They laugh at the death of Itachi the one who was protecting us all this time."

"Then why don't you try explaining to them?"

"Simple. They wouldn't listen."

"Bu-"

"No 'but's. Even if Tsunade had said it they wouldn't believe and just put her in the maximum security prison for the criminally insane." Sasuke glanced at the door and said, "I'll be back tomorrow. If you try to escape I'll have to punish you a lot worse than I did today." He stood up and walked to the door, unlocked it pulled the curtain aside and walked out. Locking the door and pulling the curtain back again, leaving Sakura alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

Sakura woke up late in the morning to the sound of metal against metal. Raido opened the curtain to see Sakura lying on the bed. He blushed when he saw her and shouted, "Sorry!". He covered his face.

Sakura remembered what had happened yesterday. She immediately grabbed the blanket and covered her self. She zipped up her zipper and found her skirt. She shoved her skirt on and stood up.

Raido uncovered his face and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Sasuke put me in here."

"Why?"

"Because I stood up for someone against him and since I took physical and action he put me in here."

"I see. Well did he say it does just for that day err…?"

"He said 'Don't try to escape'. I'll ask him when he comes. He said he would be here today."

"Well I should let you out. All the prisoners get time out."

"That's unnecessary. She won't be leaving her cell. Not for awhile. She's still being punished." Sasuke walked in. "Now leave us." he waved for Raido to leave and closed the door along with the curtain.

"Sasuke…" Sakura couldn't get the rest of the words out.

"The reason why you're in here is because you stood up for those of which wanted to escape. You should know this. A lot of the criminals in here are like that."

Sakura couldn't speak. She just sat and stared at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're so much different from the boy I knew." A tear fell down her face.

"There's no need to cry." Sasuke stopped the tear from reaching her cheek. It landed on his finger and he simply licked the salty fluid. "Do you understand your purpose? Why I didn't just kill you off?"

"No *sob* I don't."

"I do care about you, but I also need someone to help me restart my clan." He paused. "I want you. Emotionally and physically. You see I also want you to be my own personal sex toy. I know you don't like the idea but you'll just get used to it. The better you are the more freedom I'll give you. So just lay there when I want you. Even though I enjoy it when you struggle." He looked at her analyzing her thin body.

"But why me? What did I do to deserve this? I'd rather die than do what you want."

"I could get you to do what I want with my sharingan but there wouldn't be any fun would it?"

_Who are you? You're not the Sasuke I grew up with. You're not the Sasuke who I fell in love with. You're not even the Sasuke who tried to kill me! So please just tell me, who are you?_

Meanwhile outside the village the jonin who were sent out on missions crouched in secret trying to make a plan to stop Sasuke's rein and get back into their village.

"So Neji see anything?" Kakashi stood next to Neji whose job was to watch everything that happened in the village.

"Yes. From today and yesterday Sasuke has been spending a lot of time at the jail. It seems Sakura is there and what he's doing to her disturbs even me." Neji looked at Kakashi concern was written on his face.

Iruka jumped up. "Guys we just go word that Sasuke has taken Sakura prisoner and she's being used as his personal," Iruka hesitated, "sex toy." He finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

"Sasuke, you can't just keep her in that cell twenty-four/seven. She needs to get out. She's not an indoor cat." Suigetsu tried to reason with Sasuke.

"You're right she's not. But still I'm not letting her out because she's misbehaving."

"She's misbehaving because she wants to be outside." Suigetsu sighed and said, "Why don't you try my idea. Take her out even get her a leash if you want, but take her to places girls like. Get her ice cream, go for a walk, go swimming, see a movie, also take her shopping and at the end of the day bring her to a cherry blossom field at sunset then show her how much you care."

"Alright I'll try your idea just get off my back."

Later at the prison…

"Sasuke you're here earlier than you usually are." Sakura covered her face from the morning sun.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands I have a present for you."

"Um…Ok?" Sakura closed her eyes and held out her hands closing her eyes. Something small and metal clamped around her wrist. "Sasuke what is this?" Sakura looked at him alarmed.

"It's a handcuff. Designed to fit your wrist so you can't escape." He held up his own wrist to show her how they were different.

"Wha-? What is this for?" Sakura couldn't help but be afraid.

"This is what you'll where when we go out. Now c'mon we want an early start."

He pulled her into town. The streets were deserted except for the occasional sails person or restaurant owner.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke pulled hard on the cuff so she wouldn't fall behind.

_This isn't working. I'll just hold her hand._ Sasuke stopped walking and Sakura ran into his back. He casually slipped his fingers through hers and kept walking practically dragging her.

"I said where are we going!" Sakura demanded.

"To get ice cream." He finally responded. Sakura was stunned by his answer but kept moving. "What? You asked."

Sasuke stopped in front of a little ice cream parlor and opened the door pushing Sakura in. "Hey!" She shouted at Sasuke.

"What? All I did was give you a little push." He looked over at the owner and activated his sharingan putting him in a genjutsu where he thought he was serving some customers he loved and never charged.

Sasuke tugged Sakura over to a table that only sat two people. The owner brought a large chocolate and vanilla sundae topped with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

Sasuke picked up the spoon and took a bite out of the side.

"Um Sasuke there's only one spoon…"

"I know."

"Then why…?"

"Because, I'm going to feed you. Not only that but you need to get used to my saliva being in your mouth. I'm not going to just spit in an empty spoon and make you drink it. You're going to be eating from the same appliances as me." Sasuke took another scoop of the sundae and reached over to Sakura.

"There's no need to do that Sasuke, I'm not even hungry." Her stomach rumbled giving her dead away.

"You of all people should know not to lie to me. I might just want to punish you again." He reached under the table and grabbed her thigh.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Sakura snickered.

"I'll do it whenever I want. In the store, on the stairs, on a wall, even at the park. Your mine to play with." There was a bit of awkward silence. Sasuke picked the spoon up again but this time grabbed Sakura by the back of her neck so she couldn't move and put the spoon in her mouth while moving his hand again to close her mouth around it. He slowly slipped the spoon out of her mouth. Not a drop of the ice cream was on it. "Was that so bad?"

Sakura glared at him for awhile at he made her do. "It was." She responded.

"Don't be so stubborn." He scooped up another spoonful of ice cream and ate it. He then put it back in the desert, "Eat it." Sasuke shoved it in her mouth. "Say it. 'Hmm…'. I want to here you say it. With emotion. C'mon do it."

"Hmm…" Sakura stuttered the sound. A wave of heat passed in her cheeks indicating she was blushing.

"That's a good girl." Sasuke scooped up another spoonful and put it in Sakura's mouth.

Outside the village…

"Neji can you see what's going on?" Iruka asked. They had been watching Sasuke's movements since Neji had come back from his mission.

"Yes. It looks like Sasuke is feeding Sakura ice cream. Oh! Wait their leaving. Sasuke is practically dragging Sakura. It looks like their heading north."

"I'm still stuck on the ice cream thing." Iruka couldn't seem to process the situation at all. _Is this the same Sasuke I trained? Or is he the Sasuke that tried to kill his teammates. But could this possibly be a Sasuke we haven't encountered yet?_ Iruka was lost in thought about who Sasuke is now.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke…

"Where are you taking me now?" Sasuke pulled Sakura by the hand as they made their way north of the village.

"We're going to walk for a while. Is that a problem?" He looked back at her. His eyes showed his frustration.

She looked into his eyes fear in her own. "What do you want from me?"

"Haven't I explained myself enough?" He pulled harder moving faster. _Suigetsu your plan better work because I'm not only going to kill you but I'm going to fuck Sakura as hard as I possibly can._

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence…

"You know if your plan doesn't work Sasuke is going to kill you and probably fuck Sakura as hard as he can." Jugo spoke to Suigetsu.

"I know that's why I have to get the hell-. Wait a second did you just curse? You never curse!" _(Suigetsu points out the obvious, again!)_ Suigetsu was astonished.

"Is it that surprising?" _(Yes, yes it is…)_

Back to Sakura and Sasuke…

"Stop pulling so hard!" Sakura was trying to pull away.

"I will when you stop trying to escape!" He pulled sharply making Sakura fall on her butt.

_It's noon already. I better take her to the store. We don't have too much time left. I'd better hurry._ "Sakura hurry and stand we're going to the clothing store. I want my toy to look attractive." He tugged on the cuffs again.

_Someone please help me! _Sakura stumbled after him moving sluggishly.

Meanwhile outside the village…

"Kakashi – sensei what's going on in there?" Naruto asked _(clueless as always)_.

"Naruto! Good thing you're back. Sasuke has taken over the village. He's constantly on the move though so I doubt we can pin him." _How am I going to explain that his best friend has his crush girl captive and is using her as his personal sex toy? Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought. The only thing I ask is Naruto doesn't ask about Sakura. Please!_

"Kakashi – sensei what happened to Sakura? Is she alright?"

_Man this kid knows how to say the worst thing possible. _"It's ok Sakura's fine."

"Kakashi, Neji saw Sasuke and Sakura headed for the north end of the village-. Oh, Naruto you're here."_ I should have been more careful, Naruto might not be able to handle what's going on here._

"Did you say…?" He turned to look at Kakashi. "You lied to me? Why?"

"To protect you if you knew what Sasuke was doing only a few minutes ago you would probably lose control over your emotion and who knows what could happen then."

Naruto looked down ashamed of himself. "Hey Naruto there's no need to be hard on yourself." Iruka tried to comfort him.

A drop of water hit the ground.

Inside the village with Sakura and Sasuke…

"C'mon show me already." Sasuke was seated in a chair outside the women's changing booth.

"I'm not coming out in this!" Sakura shouted from inside the booth.

"If you're not coming out I'm coming in." He stood up and kicked the door down. "You look great. There's no need to be embarrassed." Sasuke pulled her out and brought her to the mirror near by. She looked at the short red top revealing her stomach, the bright orange hot pants showing up her entire calves, and red orange shoes.

"Are you kidding me? I look ridicules! I'm wearing the colors of fire for crying out loud!" She pointed to the clothes.

"That's because you're so hot like a flame." He put his hands over her stomach and brought his head down to kiss her collar bone.

"S-S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" Red creeped across her cheeks.

"I told you anywhere at anytime…"

"Please stop."

"No."

Tears fell down her cheeks. A stray tear landed on Sasuke's face. He looked up to see she was crying. He lifted his head and turned her around. "Does it really hurt you that much?" She sobbed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She slowly nodded too sorrowful to speak. He looked her over and pulled her into him hugging her as tightly as he could. "I don't want you crying. I promise not to do this to you as long as you behave." She let her sobs out crying as hard as she could. _Maybe Suigetsu was right. I need to treat her better... She may act strong on the outside but I always knew she was unstable on the inside. She's as delicate as a cherry blossom. Like her name. She'll cry when others aren't looking but if they catch she'll simply lie. Be strong Sakura. Because, I might not be able to resist much longer…_

"C-can we get out of here?" Sakura stammered through her sobs.

"Yeah. C'mon there is one more place I wan to take you to." He released her and took her hand. "This place I promise you'll love." He wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and her pulled into him. They slowing started walking to their final destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for grammar and spelling. My goody-two-shoes, "I-don't-read-rated-M-rape-fics" editor wasis being a jerk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to clarify something: please don't hate on my editor. But if you have already, I appreciate the gesture :)**

**But seriously: please don't anymore.**

**All of you guys are AWESOME! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #4<strong>

"Ok now open your eyes." Sasuke removed his hands from Sakura's face.

"Sasuke this is beautiful!" Sakura looked around at the cherry blossom field, lit by the setting sun. "This is amazing."

"Sakura… I need to tell you something important." He took her hand and led her to a little bench under one of the blossoms. He looked at her seriously, "I love you. I always have even when it didn't seem like I cared I was trying not to but I just can't get over you. Sakura, you're my whole world." He leaned in and wrapped a hand around her neck, along with her waist. Sasuke placed his lips over hers, while also pulling her as close to him as she could get. _I want this moment to last forever, but that's never how things work out is it? I wish so to just stay here with my Sakura and enjoy the silence in each other's company. Please just let time stand still._

_Sasuke do you really mean what you say? You loved me even though you and I tried to kill each other? Am I sure this is Sasuke and not some imposter? I don't think so his warmth feels like Sasuke, he looks like Sasuke, his chakra nature is the same as Sasuke so this has to be Sasuke. Well I don't care who he is, I just want to shout, "I love you too!" But right now my mouth is occupied. _

He slowly released Sakura a little dizzy from their intense kiss. "I love you too!" The words shot out of Sakura's mouth without warning.

"Hmph. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me you now that?" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. They watched the end of the sunset and fell asleep on the bench side by side.

Later that night…

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke sleeping soundlessly. _I love him but, I need to help my village. _She got up and walked quickly and as soundlessly as possible. After she was only a block away did she start running.

At the gate Suigetsu and Jugo were keeping guard. _How am I going to get by Sasuke's cell? They aren't going to let me through and if they do see me they'll alert Sasuke and who knows what kind of punishment he has in store for me… _Sakura shuddered at the thought. _Well at least they won't know I'm here until I make a sound. They can't sense my chakra because I don't have any. _

"Why do we even need to do guard work anyway it's not like anyone is going to be dumb enough to try and escape." Suigetsu complained.

"At least he isn't making you do anything worse." Jugo pointed out. "Like torturing innocents"_ He's already doing that_, Sakura thought after hearing Jugo.

A flare signaled on the west side of Konoha giving of an orange-y red glow. "What was that?" Suigetsu got up and looked at the red embers falling. "Holy crap! I think a fire is going to start over in the cherry blossom orchards! The last time I checked Sasuke was over there with that girl! Let's go!" They both took off towards the west.

Sakura stepped out from the shadows. She double checked to make sure no one was watching and hurried towards the door. _Maybe I shouldn't have left Sasuke by himself. I don't want him getting hurt but…this maybe my only chance to save Konoha. I hate wagering the scales but its one man's happiness versus the lives of thousands. Please forgive me Sasuke I truly do love you. _She went over to the door and was about to pull it open when she was grabbed from behind.

"Let me go!" Sakura struggled against him. His grip was tightening not loosening; he was obviously stronger than her.

"You betrayed me. Even after I told how I feel you went and tried to escape. I don't like punishing you but you made the ultimate mistake. I'm going to have to break my promise even though I want to keep it." Sasuke spoke sadly. "Unfortunately I can't free you until you have been good."

A puff of smoke appeared in the place where Sakura and Sasuke had been.

Sakura snapped her eyes shut from fear. When she dared open them again they were at the Uchiha residence. "Time for punishment." He tossed her on the nearest bed and jumped after her so he was on top.

She tried getting up but he pushed her back down. "Let go! Get off of me!" Sasuke moved her arms up above her head and held them in place with one hand. _It doesn't matter how much we love each other I need to fight back! _"Don't do this! You're my friend!"

"What do I care? This is you're punishment!" _Oh no! I can't control myself! I was afraid this would happen! I have to fight back some how!_

_Wh-wh-who is this? This isn't the Sasuke I know!_ Sasuke kissed her cheek moving back to her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Sakura pushed it out with her own. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

He reached for the rope tying his pants and undid it. Sasuke flipped Sakura over and tied her hands with it. "The more you struggle the more I want you!" _No! Just as I thought my urges have taken over my body, it even speaks! I need to defeat it as soon as possible. _

_This isn't Sasuke! He may have his face, his voice, his fingers his-_, Sasuke interrupted her thoughts when he rolled her back over. He pulled her up and unzipped her shirt. Sasuke pushed it as far down her arms as he could. He pushed her back down and lifted her legs feeling her upper thigh. "Naruto!" She cried out for her dear friend.

"Calling for him, huh? Well face facts no one is going to help you. You're stuck with me and no one else." Sakura lashed out her booted leg catching Sasuke in the face. "I can't believe you kicked me. But if that's how you want it…" He pulled down her underwear and rubbed his hand over the smooth area. "That's it…keep struggling…thrash your legs…mmm." _Sakura's helpless against me, I can't even beat myself._

_I can't help it. Whoever this is going to have his way! _"What's this no more resistance? Good." He smirked and slid his own pants off throwing pants and under on the floor. Sasuke moved up so his knees were by her neck. "Suck it." He ordered her.

"Wah-?" Before she could say anymore it was in her mouth.

"Now suck it!" He repeated.

_No! I won't! This is wrong! Please stop I promise to be good!_

"Suck it I said!" He grabbed her face and massaged her cheeks so it felt like she was sucking, "Oh that's the stuff…" _Damn, I need to fight back. NOW! _Sasuke all of a sudden jumped back and shouted, "Sakura get out of here before my urges take over again! Why you!"

Sakura jumped up from the bed and jumped out the nearest window, landing shakily on her feet.

"Get back here I'm not done punishing you!" Sasuke's urges took over him a he leaped after her.

_Sasuke be strong until I can get help. _She ran as fast as she could towards the gate. She reached it sooner since she had regained some chakra.

"Hey isn't that, that girl Sasuke always has with him? What's she doing here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well if she's coming here there are only two reasons. Sasuke either lost control of himself or she escaped somehow."

"It has to be the second one Sasuke can defeat anything."

"But not himself."

Sakura stopped in front of them and yelled out of breath, "He lost control!" She almost fell but Jugo caught her.

"Looks like you were right but how are we going to stop him?"

"We don't we let him calm down and regain control but the only way to do that is to get rid of the problem." He looked at Sakura. "We need to get her out of here." He set her on her feet and opened the door so she could squeeze in. "Go before Sasuke comes!"

Sakura nodded her head and slipped through the space. Jugo silently closed it behind her. "What do we do now?" Suigetsu asked. "If Sasuke comes over here what are we going to tell him?"

"We lie. Simple."

"But if he finds out-!"

"Stop worrying all we have to tell him is we haven't seen Sakura that's all." He got back into his guarding position and Suigetsu followed his lead.

_Man, if Sasuke finds out we lied to him or even he finds out Sakura's not in the village he'll seriously kill us. You better be right, Jugo… _

* * *

><p><strong>The End! See, it's a cliff hanger! Please comment, and if you really want an ending I'll need reviews! So anyways please enjoy my other Fan Fictions and don't forget to be awesome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**And now the story you've all been waiting for… Sasuke's Reign, the Final Ending! Sooo sorry for the wait! So anyway, enjoy :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #5<strong>

Sakura hurried into the forest outside the village. She slowed down once she was a good meter from the village. Sakura huffed and panted, leaning on a tree. She was still unaware she was naked.

Above…

"Is that…? It is!" Naruto jumped down to the frightened Sakura, "Sakura! You're alright-!" He noticed she wasn't clothed and turned around quickly and shouted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me Sakura!"

"Naruto? Naruto!" She hugged Naruto crying happy tears.

"Sakura, what happened to you in there?" He asked her.

Before she could answer Kakashi jumped down with Iruka. "Sakura, I'm glad you're alright. Here take this." Kakashi slid off his scroll jacket and handed it to Sakura.

She let go of Naruto and took the scroll jacket from Kakashi, only then realizing she was naked when Naruto Iruka and Kakashi weren't facing her and blushing.

She blushed herself and pulled on the scroll jacket that was too big on her. She awkwardly zipped it up and played with her fingers.

"So, do you know anyway we can take the village back?" Kakashi asked.

"I wouldn't know, and I couldn't betray Sasuke like that. I feel bad enough about leaving him in the cherry blossom orchards." She said still feeling self-conscious.

"Sakura, this is important. Look at the scale, a villages' happiness or a rouge's. Which is more important Sakura?" Kakashi said practically hounding her.

"I've weighed those odds sensei!" She looked down at the ground and spoke grimly, "And I still can't do it."

"I'm with Sakura on this! Sasuke finally came back to the village, we should let him stay." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you need to understand this is adult business, this is what, you of all people should know that we don't always get what we want." Iruka said, he himself sounding harsh.

"Even though this extremely irrational, I agree." Neji said as he jumped down to join the group.

"Neji…!" Naruto said.

"And even though it'll be a pain to get back into the village, Asuma-sensei would have agreed." A draggy voice said.

"So, so do we!" Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji emerged from the shadows.

"Shikamaru! Ino! Choji!" Sakura shouted happy her friends were unhurt.

"That is right. We must make sure our old comrade stays in the village as long as possible." Rock Lee jumped down.

"All for one and one for all!" Tenten jumped down after him.

"The power of youth must live on!" Guy followed her down to the ground.

"Bushy Brows! Tenten! Bushy Brow-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I may not know what you're feeling to let him stay, but anything for my friends." Sai walked in from the shadows.

"Sasuke may be a jerk, but he's still our friend!" Kiba came in on Akamaru.

"Sasuke's still a comrade, no matter how you look at it." Shino said as he followed the doggy duo.

"I agree, Sasuke should stay!" Hinata walked in behind them feeling extremely confident.

"Looks like we just got outclassed by our own students, eh Kakashi?" Iruka said defeated.

"Looks like you're right…" He agreed.

They all laughed, but didn't notice the gates were opening…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter****#2**

**Hello****again!****Just****saying,****you****guys****are**_**the**___**best****fans**_**ever**_**!**

Sasuke emerged from the opened gates, very, very angry. He grew even angrier when he saw Naruto hugging Sakura. _JustwhatIneeded,somethingelsetopissmeoff!_ Sasuke thought still under his lust's control. He teleported over to Sakura and pulled her from Naruto. "She's mine, does everybody got that?" He said anger clear in his voice.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said bluntly.

Hinata blushed and looked away from Sasuke, all Tenten could do was blush frozen, and Ino stared intensely blushing. _(Ifyoustilldon'tgetwhattheirblushingabout,Sasukeis__… __NAKED!)_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelped surprised.

"Hello my cherry blossom, you ready for your worst punishment yet?" Sasuke smirked.

"Do what you want with me, I deserve it…but, even though I don't deserve to… Can I ask a favor?" Sakura looked up at him scared of what he was planning.

"What is it?" The lusting part of him began calming down and letting the real him out.

"Can we let everyone go home? We all just want to go home and rest…" She trailed off not knowing the answer but knowing what he was going to say.

"I'll let them in if it makes you happy, but you're the only one of them who isn't getting any sleep tonight."

"I can deal with that." She said braver than she felt.

**Don't****worry,****it's****not****over****yet!****You'll****have****to****wait****for****tomorrow****though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter****#3**

**My****editor****thinks****I'm****getting****cocky,****but****I****think****she's****just****jealous****that****I****have****more****fans****than****her****…**

Sasuke had tied Sakura's arms to the sides of the bed so she couldn't move for what he was about to do.

He leaned over her ready to feel her, he placed his mouth over her crotch slipping his tongue into the opening, tasting her, loving being inside her.

Sakura screamed from the pain rushing threw her body, trying to endure it.

The pain became unbearable when Sasuke's tongue felt like it was all the way inside her cult, licking and curling. She felt him hit a spot causing her to lose control of her body and irrupt her feminine juices. She could feel the pain begin to stop as Sasuke slid his tongue out to lick up the juices that were all over her inner thighs.

When she felt him begin to kiss her vagina going up to her stomach –hitting a nerve causing her to twitch- and stopped when he reached her bear breasts.

He lifted himself up and reached for the kunai on the table, he hit two pressure points in her shoulders, enabling her to move. Slowly he cut the strong chakra threaded rope and grabbed onto Sakura from the back.

He then put his head back down to her bear breasts and kissed them, caressing her back in doing so. He sucked and licked them over and over before allowing himself the pleasure of sucking on her nipples.

Sakura cried out, "Sasuke!" As loud as she ever had, causing her voice to go out and make her screams of pain sound like moans of pleasure. He wrapped his lips over the bottom of her left breast and sucked, _hard_. He bit and played with them, until the clear liquid trickled out.

Sasuke sucked even harder then, letting the sweet milk fill his mouth. He released the breast and spoke, "I know you liked it Sakura, admit it." He gently pushed her down onto the bed as he began to work on the right breast while also kneading the left one, pushing and squeezing it hard enough to leave red marks from where his fingers were.

_I-I-IthinkIactuallydidlikeit__…__!What'shappeningtome?'sdoingtome?Rapingmealmosteverynight??_"Gahhhh!" Sakura shouted when he gave her breasts one last hard squeeze.

He spread his legs over hers as he wrapped his arms under hers, grabbing onto the back of her head as he made their lips meet.

Sakura's closed eyes shot open when he was all of a sudden inside her, turning her waves of unbearable pain into waves of pain and pleasure.

Sasuke opened her lips and went into her again harder. He began moving faster and harder into her, practically slamming into her, while his tongue tried to aggravate hers.

Before she knew it Sakura had joined into the fight for dominance with his tongue.

Sasuke broke them apart and asked her, "Do you want a turn?"

She nodded her head trying to feel confident.

Sasuke untangled them and flipped them over so she was on top of him. Before he let her have her turn he hit the pressure points again so she could move her arms again. She trailed down his neck with butterfly kisses, nervously and continued down. When she was at mid-chest Sasuke began moaning and groaning, already loving Sakura's gentle touch that was driving him crazy for her to start feeling more confident and _really_ start to touch him.

Sakura found herself at Sasuke's crotch and began having second thoughts.

"Don't stop." He began, "You have no reason to be afraid."

She gulped and nodded. _I'mgonnadothis!_She unconfidently wrapped her lips around Sasuke's cock. She sucked uncomfortable with what she was doing.

Sasuke however moaned, rolling his eyes in the back of his head loving the pleasure that roared up his body.

Sakura felt the Sasuke's body begin to shake as his male juices ran into her mouth. She tried hard to stomach the strong juices in her mouth and ended up coughing some up.

Sasuke noticed and sat up next to her, rubbing her back, "Are you alright?"

She coughed once and said as loud as she could, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just that was really hard to stomach." She took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"We can always do this another time…" He trailed off and said, "Shh…It's alright Sakura…" He soothed her. He gently wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body and pulled her into him, soothing her with his deep voice.

**Well****that's****the****end!****How****cute!****Anyway****Plz****comment****and****review!**


End file.
